Forgetful
by magic blue box
Summary: Nepeta had been dealing with her unrequited love for Karkat, but when he's landed in the hospital with no memory, she may have to perfect opportunity to get what she wants! Humanstuck AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fic I'm posting on this site, so wish me luck! I really prefer Karkat/Terezi over Karkat/Nepeta [hence the username asdfghjkl;] but I had this idea, and it would work best with the latter so... yeah eheh. Humanstuck AU, kids may or may not play parts in this later~ Anyway, here we go! :3

* * *

**Be Nepeta**

_You are now Nepeta._

Nepeta blinked her eyes open at the sound of her alarm. She had it set to radio because who wants to have annoying beeping wake them up in the morning? That would just give her a headache. She sat up and pushed the blankets off the bed. Oh well, she'd make her bed later. Right not she had some thinking to do.

She reached under her bed, and pulled out a large, thick book with a ribbon hanging out the side. It wasn't in the best condition, seeing as how often the girl visited it. Scrawled on the cover in olive green was "The Purrfectly Pawsome Book of Ships! :33" Seeing the title usually made Nepeta smile, but now was a time for serious business. She flipped through the pages; pictures of all her friends paired up together. A lot of the couples were really cute, like her best friend with his crush, Aradia. The ships that have sailed were circled, and the ones that sunk had a big X through them.

But that wasn't where her attention was aimed today. She opened the book to the last page. It was covered in drawings of her and Karkat together. In the center, in the same green script, was written "NepetaxKarkat – OTP" _One True Pairing_. She sighed, tracing over the familiar letters with the tip of her finger. She'd had this silly crush on the grumpy boy for as long as she could remember, but she had never been brave enough to make a move.

But today, she decided that she was ready. She put a brave smile on her face, and got dressed. Equius poked his head into her room as she was pulling her hat over her impossible to manage curly hair.

"Almost ready for class, Nepeta?" he asked her. She had been running late quite a bit lately, and he took it upon himself to make sure she came on time.

"Yeah! You can wait outside, I'll be there in just a second!" Nepeta grabbed her coat, and shoved her arms through the long sleeves. It was way too big for her, but that's how she liked it. She closed her door behind her, and put her hands into her pockets. Equius waited just like she had asked.

"Alright, let's go!" she declared. She had decided that she would talk to Karkat after school ended for the day, when she was heading back to her dorm. She had planned everything out in her head; she would pull him aside, and confess quietly. The way that a smile would replace the ever present scowl on his face as he admits that he returned her feelings. Then she would pull him into a hug, and everything would be perfect.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Equius left her side to head to his first class. Hers was just a few more doors down the hall, and she still had 5 minutes until the bell rang. She took a few more steps before hitting her head against someone else's.

Nepeta bit her lip as a pain shot through her head. Agh, how she hated when this happened. She look up to apologize, but the boy she had walked into was already spitting out profanity and throwing a fit. "Oh, Karkitty! Hi!" she smiled, seeing Karkat.

"Oh, Nepeta. Didn't know it was you. Sorry for walking into you" he said, a bit embarrassed for freaking out just moments before. Nepeta giggled, "It's okay, I'm fine!"

"I have a question", Karkat asked her hesitantly. Hmm, it wasn't often that he looked nervous. She tilted her head to the side. "Well, lets just say, maybe I like this girl. Do you think that if I were to ask her out later today, she would say yes?" His hand reached up to run her fingers back through his messy black hair.

She couldn't help but let a small smile slip out when she heard his question. She was practically bursting with excitement! "Of course she would, Karkitty! I think that she's a very lucky girl, whoefur she is" Nepeta replied honestly.

Karkat grunted, hearing the cat pun. "Thanks. See you later, Nepeta" he turned around, and she realized that she just had a few seconds to get to class before she would be late. "Oh! Bye!" she yelled in reply before running to the room and taking a seat just as the bell rang. Equius would kill her if he found out how close she was to being late!

Class was slow and boring, but Nepeta wasn't paying much attention anyway. All she could think about was what Karkat said earlier. Could he really like her? She couldn't wait to see him later! Her fantasy was finally becoming reality.

With this thought in mind, the classes before lunch seemed to fly by. When the bell rang at the end of fourth period, she grabbed her books and skipped out of the room to the cafeteria. She got in line to get her food before anyone else, so she didn't have to wait very long at all. She brought her lunch to her usual seat with Equius, Aradia, and Terezi.

Nepeta poked at her food a little bit, but didn't eat much. She was busy watching Karkat. He was sitting with Gamzee, Tavros, and his roommate, Sollux. Karkat wasn't yelling at them like he usually seemed to be, he was looking at his food nervously. He then looked up towards her table. She nearly jumped out of her seat right then, but she sat anxiously, drumming her fingers on the table.

Karkat looked in Terezi's direction and called for her to come to his table. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but complied to his request, leaving her lunch. Nepeta bit her lip, her eyes never leaving the blind girl as she made her way to the other table. Katkat said something to her, his gaze drifting awkwardly to the floor. Terezi's expression lit up, and she replied while nodding her head. He smiled shyly as she got up and came back to Nepeta's table.

"You guys will never guess what just happened" she laughed.

"What did he want?" Aradia asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Karkat asked me out!" she exclaimed. Nepeta's heart stopped. No, how could she have been wrong? Karkat was talking about _Terezi? _He wasn't supposed to like her! She brushed her hair in front of her face to try to hide her watering eyes as everyone congratulated Terezi.

Equius looked at Nepeta with pity. He was the only one who knew how Nepeta felt about the short, angry boy. She shook her head, standing up to throw out the rest of her lunch. Clutching her books to her chest, she exited the cafeteria and headed to her room.

She crawled into her bed, grabbed the blankets off the floor and covered herself completely. Burying her face in her pillow, Nepeta let out a choked sob before all of the tears that she had held back spilled out.

* * *

Okay, that's all for chapter one! Poor Nepeta ): Next chapter is from Karkat's perspective. I'll try to update every other day or so until school starts, then they might be a little less frequent. But yeah; favorite, follow, and review!

[just edited a mistake pointed out in a review-thanks :3]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviewers, and everyone who favorited and followed ^^ Every time I get a message about someone liking this is makes me more excited to write more, so please keep reviewing, it means a lot :3 Sorry this took longer than I had expected, I've been getting ready for school to start and stuff [Wednesday by the way :c] Alright, next chapter :D Here we go~

* * *

**Be Karkat**

_You are now Karkat_

Karkat took a deep breath and straightened his shirt before knocking on the door to Terezi's room. A few seconds later, the door was opened by her roommate, Vriska. Her dark messy hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was just wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Terezi, he's here!" She called to the blind girl. Terezi came to the door wearing black jeans and a teal t-shirt. In her left hand was her cane that she insisted she didn't need because she could smell her way around. Most people didn't believe her, but Karkat knew better.

"Hi Karkles!" she cackled, taking his hand in her free one. Vriska shot her a thumbs up before closing the door, leaving him blushing furiously. Hopefully Terezi couldn't really smell him blushing like she always insisted. "So where are we going?

"Movies," he grumbled. She was still smiling like an idiot despite his always pessimistic attitude. Her face suddenly lit up as if she had remembered something. Digging into her bag, she pulled out a gray dragon-doll. Karkat had seen her carry some of these around before, but they were usually very colorful. This one just looked dull and angry.

"I made it for you!" she exclaimed, holding it out for him to take. He let out a chuckle, it did look like him. The fabric was soft, and the stitches holding it together were small and neat. He wondered how much experience she had making these, or how she could at all without being able to see.

When they arrived at the movie theater, Karkat went up to the front of the line and looked up at the girl working at the register. She seemed bored, like there were so many places she'd rather be. "Two tickets to The Proposal please" he muttered under his breath, pushing a wad of dollar bills onto the counter. The girl seemed amused by his choice, handing him the tickets with a smirk.

He helped Terezi to their seats, and once they sat down, he told her what they were seeing. He guessed he should've assumed this would leave her in a fit of giggles. "Never took you as a romcom guy, Karkles!" she got out between bursts of laughter. Almost everyone in the room was staring at the couple, and Karkat shrunk down into his seat. "Shh, people are staring" he complained to Terezi.

The blind girl bit her lip to keep in the last few giggles as the movie started. Karkat didn't pay much attention to Terezi, he was entranced in the movie. She found entertainment in listening to his opinions on the scenes that he muttered to himself, and the way he inhaled sharply whenever something surprising happened. Towards the end, he subconsciously took her hand, and she gladly let him.

When the credits rolled and the lights faded back in, he gave her one of his rare smiles. "How did you like the movie?

"It was sappy and cheesy", Terezi laughed, "but you seemed to enjoy it, and I guess I had fun too!"

* * *

Karkat entered his room to see Sollux sitting on the couch in front of the TV with his laptop. He knew better than to bother him when he was coding, so he just walked past him. To Karkat's surprise, Sollux looked up and said, "Hey KK, can you go out to the thtore and get thme thtuff for when AA cometh over later?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I just got home, stupid. But sure, I'll go get some chips and soda or whatever for your girlfriend" Sollux nodded his thanks and turned back to his laptop as the other boy left the room.

Mumbling to himself, he walked to the store, grabbing a family size bag of Doritos and two bottles of Coke. Always Coke, never Pepsi because Coke is just that good. He paid for them reluctantly, and started to walk home. He didn't have his license yet, so he had to resort to walking _everywhere_.

He was halfway back to the dorms, and started to cross the crosswalk. There was traffic everywhere; speeding cars and honking horns. In the middle of the street, the bag of chips slipped out of his arms. Cursing, he bent over to pick them up, dropping the bottles of soda as well.

Karkat frantically picked everything up and hurried to finish crossing the busy street. There was a blaring horn, blind headlights and spilled soda. Karkat was frozen in place, and the car hit him at full force. All he could feel from then on was burning asphalt and a sharp pain in his head. He heard sirens, but he was blinded by the pain. Releasing his grip on the bottles of soda, he let himself go limp and all his senses faded to black.

* * *

Agh, sorry for all these sad endings! Hopefully the next update will be sooner ]: And Karkat'll live don't worry :3 Anyway, favorite, follow, and review? :B


	3. Chapter 3

Guys... I am so sorry this took so long. Bleh, I've just had no desire to write and with school starting, I'm a nervous wreck and I have no free time |: Anyway, the only reason I got around to writing this at all is thanks to all the readers posting reviews and such :3 You guys are the only thing keeping me going at this point, so keep reviewing if you want this to continue :P Anyway, chapter 3!

* * *

**Be the cat girl again**

_You are now Nepeta._

Just a day had passed since Karkat had asked Terezi out, and Nepeta had been avoiding the short boy since. She just felt uncomfortable and unwanted around him lately. That's why when she got Terezi's urgent text, she was shocked.

_Terezi Pyrope: N3P3T4, K4RKL3S IS IN TH3 HOSPIT4L. PL34S3 COM3, ROOM 413._

Nepeta's eyes widened and she chewed her lip anxiously as she responded, pulling her coat on at the same time.

_Nepeta Leijon: :33 oh no! i'm on my way, don't worry!_

She pulled on her blue hat with car ears, and opened the door. She climbed onto her bike and started pedaling; luckily the hospital wasn't too far from the school. When she approached the large building, she put her bike in the conveniently located bike rack, and entered the doors.

Nepeta had never liked hospitals, the always made her nervous. When she walked into the waiting room, all she could smell was sanitary, clean air. It was unnatural and weird to her. Walking up to the front desk, she looked up at the receptionist. "I'm here to see Karkat Vantas. Room 413?"

The lady smiled and checked her computer. "What's your name, dear?"

"Nepeta Leijon" She twirled her hair, waiting impatiently.

"Oh yes, you're on the list. A nurse will be down to escort you in just a moment." The phone rang, and the receptionist waved her away.

Nepeta took a seat and pulled out her phone. Sending Terezi a flood of texts, she sighed.

_Nepeta Leijon: :33 i'm here, they're just sending a nurse down or something_

_:33 will he be okay? what happened? _

_:33 oh, i can s33 the nurse coming, i'll be up there soon!_

When the woman dressed in white called her name, she shoved her phone into her pocket, and followed her up a flight of stairs, before she was left in front of a room. The door was white, just like the rest of the building. The number 413 was nailed onto it neatly. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing she saw was Sollux, Aradia, Gamzee, and Tavros sitting in chairs along the right side of the room. Sollux had a guilty expression on his face, and Aradia squeezed his hand. Despite the fact that Gamzee was clearly high, he looked genuinely upset. Then her gaze drifted over to the bed. Terezi was kneeled beside it with tearstained cheeks. That's when she saw Karkat.

He was unconscious, that was for sure. His head was wrapped in bandages, and there was a bruise around his nose. Nepeta's first reaction was shock. What had happened to him? Everyone looked at her, but all she could do was stand in the open doorway.

When she finally found her voice, and was able to form a coherent sentence, was whispered, "What happened to him?"

No one answered at first; they all looked around hoping someone else would. In the end, all of their eyes fell on his roommate. Sollux sighed, and responded, "AA wath coming over, and I needed KK to go out and get uth thome food becauthe he ate all the good thtuff. He walked to the grocery thtore and on hith way back he wath hit by a car when he wath crothing the thtreet. The dumbath kept going without thtopping to thee if he wath okay, but thomeone elthe did. Then they brought him to the hothpital, and notified me becauthe I'm hith roommate. Word thpread and everyone showed up, you know the retht."

Part of Nepeta wanted to blame Sollux, if he didn't send Karkat out of his way to buy stuff for him, he wouldn't have gotten hurt! But then she decided it wasn't fair to him, he couldn't have known, plus he looked like he was suffering a lot already. "Do you know if he'll be okay?"

Terezi looked up when she said this, finally acknowledging that she was there. "The doctors said he should come to within the next hour, but there could be some long term effects..." she trailed off.

"...like what" Nepeta pushed her to say more.

"There's a chance of him having amnesia" she said so quietly, Nepeta wasn't quite sure she heard right. What if Karkat didn't remember any of them? What if he was never the same, all the memories gone... A small idea was poking at Nepeta, begging to be noticed. She ignored it. She could never ever do that to him.

Terezi took Karkat's hand, and whispered to him, too quiet for her to hear. She could feel jealously boiling up inside of her, and tears threatening to spill over. But she awkwardly sat in the last empty chair and held back her sobs.

After a while, it started getting late, and Karkat's guests starting leaving. Eventually, even Terezi had left, before kissing his forehead and whispering goodbye. Nepeta finally took her chance to sit on the floor beside his bed, and examined him. Only his head and arms stuck out from under the predictably white blanket. Bandages wrapped around his hair and part of his forehead, and even though his face was bloodied and bruised, it was still beautiful to her.

Then one of the fingers on his left hand moved, just the slightest bit. Nepeta inhaled sharply, green eyes widening. She took a step back. That was when Karkat's red eyes flew open. She was frozen in place, but gathered the courage to speak. "Karkat?" she whispered.

"...hi" he replied awkwardly. "I know I'm in the hospital but... who are you?"

Her fears were proven to be true. Karkat didn't know who she was. That idea found it's way into her mind again, but she shoved it out, this time a bit reluctant to do so. It was sounding better by the second.

"Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon" she whispered, tears started to fall.

He thought about her answer for a minute before responding "And who are you?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Did I just tell you? I'm Nepeta"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, of course . But who _are _you. My friend, my sister..."

She bit her lip, and only one thought remained in her head. She was going to do it, it would work, it had to. She took a deep breath before replying, "I'm your girlfriend, you don't remember?"

* * *

Plot twist! :3 I'm sorry if I don't get around to the next chapter for another few days asdfghjkl; Anyway, favorite, subscribe, and review please? [:


End file.
